etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Etape Wikia:Coelifex
Ceolifex is all that is left of the great city of Xesoko on the continent of Prakanda History Ceolifex was a town that sprung up at the base of the plateau that Xesokos was built upon. Nothing more than a base camp at the base of rough road. As Xesokos grew and it’s importing of exotic goods for the great wizards so did camp. As with locations where merchants gather like this scammers and thief’s thrived on everyone that had to stop at the camp after the long trip from Acharis. It didn’t take long for many in Xesokos to realize where a lot of their goods were ending up and sent the town’s militia and a few professional soldiers to the camp to crack down on the illicit activity. The presence this force barely phased what was a now deeply established tradition in the area and Xesokos recalled their men. A few months’ later 50 soldiers were again dispatched to Ceolifex along with 5 Journeymen Wizards. They spent the rest of the year through magic and muscle constructing the first major building that would house a teleportation room linking Xesokos to Ceolifex. This building dubbed the farm by the merchants quickly became the default town center as resting merchants began huddling around the quickly growing structure for protection. The Wizards saw the significance of the building and took proper action to extend the foundation to include the first government chambers and small sheriff’s office. The next year the 5 wizards were appointed governorship by the council in Xesokos. The new lesser council agreed on calling the town Ceolifex in honor of the first sheriff who was assassinated not long after town hall was completed. They didn’t deliberate long before dispatching requests to Highforge for skilled craftsmen to help them with construction and city planning. Recent Events They cataclysm of Xesokos took a huge toll on Ceolifex. About a quarter of the city fell into the now water filled crater killing hundreds and destroying a lot of the old district. The city is fortunately free from conflict. Factions in the City Government The government is a gerontocracy of wizards which many younger but more powerful arcane students are bitter about. Guilds Enchanters: The most important group. They keep the traditions of Xesokos alive and use their abilities to increase the value of the cities exports. The enchanters provide services equivalent to a metropolis. Glass Makers: The leading industry in Ceolifex. The most skilled glazier’s on the continent can be found plying their craft. Gem Cutters: The smallest of the three major industries. Despite the competition for high quality gem’s and jewelry that exists in Highforge there is still a thriving mid to low quality market. When gem supplies run low it’s not uncommon for the gem cutters to include polished glass among there wears. The Skiffs: An odd bunch that use magically hardened glass boats and nets to troll the bottom of the lake for magic items that have resisted the acidic liquid. Crime A staunch turnaround from the cities origins organized crime is rare and never long lasting inside the city. Counterfeit magic items and gems are hard to keep off the market. Significant Locations Districts Sunken Docks: Built on top of the Old District that fell into the crater. Primarily used by The Skiff’s in their search for lost artifacts. Old District: Made up by the handful of original structures that were not swallowed by the crater. Many of the buildings have been renovated by the Skiff’s to be used to store the artifacts they recover. The original town hall is among the surviving structures and is still used by the Gerontocracy. Grand Market: Council District: Where the magic happens Landmarks Statue of Sheriff Ceolifex: Stand outside the old town hall building Sealed portal to Xesokos: On the first subfloor of the old town hall building and sealed with obsidian to prevent travel. Plot Hooks Portal Activity Acidic fluid similar to what is in the lake is seeping out between the obsidian blocks that seal old portal to Xesokos. Trouble with Trade The shipments of the raw materials for glass and spell components from Highforge are being disrupted.